Aquamarine
Planet Aquamarine is the second planet in the Beta Galaxy, in the Velo-Epi solar system. The Planet Environment Architecture Flora Locations Leainu’u Ri'pai Islands= :Main article: Ri'ipai Islands The Ri'pai Islands are a group of islands in the Leainu'u continent of Aquamarine. They consist of three islands, named Boba'a, Ulo'o, and Emai. Boba'a is the smallest island, containing a lot of greenery. Very few live here. Ulo'o is the the second largest island. It has a small forest and a lot of greenery. Some live here. Emai is the largest island and has the largest population. It has forests, caves, and many mountains. It's very popular with tourists. |-|Teauni Ocean= :Main article: Teauni Ocean Teauni Ocean gets its name from the species Teuthi, which is where they originate from. Teauni Ocean is one of the large oceans on planet Aquamarine. |-|Sefa'i Ocean= :Main article: Sefa'i Ocean Sefa'i Ocean is also one of the bigger oceans on Aquamarine. Crusta Shubble= :Main article: Shubble Shubble is a small country. It has fairly large islands that have caves on them, It's mainly sand, rocks, and caves. |-|Clamper= :Main article: Clamper Clamper is a bigger country than Shubble. It's mainly water and a few islands. |-|Amphi= :Main article: Amphi Amphi is all water. All water and not much land. Kaululia Main Islands O'ohala= :Main article: O'ohala Capital is Alaho'i. |-|Kulinii= :Main article: Kulinii Capital is O'ma. |-|Uanipe= :Main article: Uanipe Capital is Imalu. |-|Poli'ihu= :Main article: Poli'ihu Capital is Po-Na. |-|Kaululia= :Main article: Kaululia Capital is Kaululia City. |-|Ibala= :Main article: Ibala Captial is Ibala City. Other Islands Wanini= :Main article: Wanini Mostly nature and villages. |-|Malulila= :Main article: Malulila Less nature than Wanini, mostly towns and a small city. |-|Haneni'imuaii= :Main article: Haneni'imuaii Mostly all nature and very few villages, largest of the islands. |-|Nanabei= :Main article: Nanabei Mostly towns and villages, some nature. |-|Lunina= :Main article: Lunina All nature, very few people live on this island. |-|Olalu= :Main article: Olalu Like Nanabei, but more towns and less villages. |-|Kakuewe= :Main article: Kakuewe A lot of nature, some mountains, villages. |-|Mauni= :Main article: Mauni Mountains and a volcano, towns and villages. |-|Ilolo= :Main article: Ilolo The smallest island, has a small volcano and very few villages. Auhali'lono :Main article: Auhali'lono Ihai'iluname :Main article: Ihai'iluname Ra’aonu’ulo :Main article: Ra'aonu'ulo Species Non-Animals * Aquamas * Sharillis * Pouples * Axlotian * Isogins * Nautilo * Crabbies * Shellamps * Ursqueaks * Teuthis * Mer'ange * Ipokkan Animals * Grand Nautilo * Sluggles * Eelliphrays * Cetaselark Food Aquamarine has a lot of foods that are considered tropical. Engue * Similar to mangoes * Seeds are small * Juicy and sweet * Grows on specific trees and bushes. Comona * Similar to pineapples * Same size to pineapples * Pink and yellow in colour * Mildly sweet Hamana * Similar to pineapples * Plantain size * Purple in colour Calendar & Holidays Calendar # Pa’ulamu # Vail'i # Heahea # Fula # Anneannemon # Baui # Kulutea # Ohalu # Ohali # Hananabea # Sea # Bea # Ulu'aaba # Auai # Lia’a Holidays Language :Main article: Akau'ulamine The language spoken on Aquamarine is called "Akau'ulamine". There are six known dialects, Kaululian, spoken in the Kaululian Islands, Auhali’ilono, spoken in the Auhali’ilono Islands, Ihai’iluname, spoken in the Ihai’iluname Islands, Leainu’u, spoken in the Leainu’u Islands and some parts underwater, and Ra’aonu’ulo, spoken in the Ra’aonu’ulo Islands. History Development History Aquamarine's planet design has changed once. In the first design for Aquamarine, the planet was much bigger than it is now. Trivia * Planet Aquamarine used to be named planet Aquan. Gallery Click here to go to the gallery! Category:Planets Category:Beta Galaxy Category:Class A Planets Category:Class B Planets